


Behind Enemy Lines

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Series: Cats, the V is silent [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: He's got to stop doing this. Doing her. Drinking so much. It’s unprofessional. And embarrassing, the way his body reacts to her. She’s just so… persuasive.





	Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Chapter 12 KOTFE

The door lock shines red. Again. Theron slumps against the wall. Breaking  _ out  _ of a ship shouldn’t be this hard. Breaking in? Sure, but it’s not like he had any problems getting in last night. He’s tried everything: tapping in a series of zeros, tapping the shiniest parts of the screen in different orders, slipping a spike in and slicing the panel, taking off the panel and jiggering the wires. Nothing. Nothing has worked. And he’s sliced Imperial ships before. 

He goes makes a cup of caf. At least the caf machine doesn’t have lock down protocols.

Caf in hand, he wanders the ship, searching for anything that might help. No notes pinned to a wall. Nothing taped to the back of the datapads in the empty crew cabin. He sits in the pilot’s chair; control panel is locked down too. Can’t even bring up any displays. He looks out over gloomy pre-dawn Odessen. He’s got to get out of here. And he’s going to have to accept the improbable and admit defeat. 

He opens up a channel on his holo. “Lana, it’s Theron. I’m requesting an immediate extraction.”

Silence. Then, “Theron, what in all hells is the time?”

“Four twenty three a.m.”

Lana grumbles. “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. I need an extraction.”

“Where are you?” She sighs and yawns.

“ _ Majestic Princess _ . Cats has it in lockdown and there’s no one who can let me out. Cee Two’s on base and her parents… I don’t know.” He doesn’t want to know where they ended up sleeping. Or with who.

Lana sighs extra loud. “You’re telling me she’s keeping you against your will?”

“Well… not exactly. She’s asleep. But I need to leave.”

“Wake her up then. No, I have a better idea: go back to bed and go back to sleep.”

Theron grinds his teeth. He can’t wait that long. Once the base starts waking up his escape will be even more tricky.

“Why do you have to be so difficult,” Lana says. “Wake her gently. She’s been having nightmares. Then two cups of caf and a lap around the ship. Keep her wrapped in a blanket and  _ don’t _ mention anything work related. That’s all the help I can give. Good night, Theron.”

“Don’t you have--” The comm clicks off.

Theron lets his head fall back against the chair. Maybe Lana’s right. Maybe he should just go back to Cats and her nice warm bed and her nice warm body. Shame floods through him as his brain replays the previous night. He has  _ got  _ to stop doing this. Doing her. Drinking so much. It’s unprofessional. And embarrassing, the way his body reacts to her. She’s just so… persuasive. And exciting. And hot. So hot. And tall. The way she just walks into a room and commands attention. The way she just walks all over Theron... 

He can’t do this. He can’t do a relationship at the best of times, and right now, with the galaxy falling apart? Bad idea.

He’s got to get off this ship.

Full of guilt for what he’s about to do, he tip toes into Cats’ cabin, two cups of caf in hand. “Cats,” he whispers. “Wake up, please.”


End file.
